Mirror
by MissNeko22
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto take Sakura out shopping for her birthday when Sasuke finds an intresting mirror that let's him see waht he wants most.
1. Chapter 1

Rico-chan: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story! I like to first say I was inspired to do this story because a while back I went to a festival and there was an antique shop, I went with my cousin and brought a mirror, I thought it looked really cool and this story popped into my head. The beads in the story are also inspired by this event; I brought my adorable little niece a prayer bead bracelet. Well that's all, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else except my own original character and the mirror.

Naruto was running across the village, he was late to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke.

It was Sakura's birthday and she wanted her teammates to take her shopping in a new shop that had opened up. Naruto finally caught up with them.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" he greeted.

"Naruto, you're late." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gomen, I rushed as fast as I could." He said with a goofy grin.

He looked over at Sasuke who looked irritated more than usual.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's with him?" Naruto whispered to her.

"What do you expect, you made us wait for your butt." She whispered back.

Naruto let out a huff. "Well he doesn't have to get an attitude about it!"

"Whatever, let's just go." Sakura said.

Sakura's inner-self was laughing; of course she knew the real reason behind Sasuke's bad mood.

_Flashback-_

"_Sasuke-kun, you know tomorrow is my birthday right?" Sakura said._

"_Yes." He simply replied._

"_Well, I want to go to that new shop that just opened, I already asked Naruto to go and he said yes. I want you to come too." She said. "Or you could take me on a date instead."_

"_Forget it, I'm going to be busy tomorrow." He said._

_He turned to walk away; Sakura ran ahead and stopped him._

"_Not so fast!" She said._

"_What now?" He said._

"_I came prepared, if you don't want to go shopping and you don't want to go on a date then I'll have to show Naruto this!" Sakura said pulling out a picture for Sasuke to see._

_Sasuke's eyes grew into huge saucers. "Where did you get that?!"_

"_I have my sources and Hinata-chan will be very upset too if she knew you were the one who took her Naruto plushie." She said._

"_You win." He said. Sakura flashed a peace sign._

_End of flashback-_

Sakura giggled to herself. Naruto looked at her. "What's so funny Sakura?"

"Oh nothing." She said.

They stood in front of an antique shop, Sakura turned to her teammates.

"Well let's go in." She said.

They walked into the antique shop; there were old books, furniture and other various things.

The shop owner came out from the back of the store.

"Welcome." She said. She wore a white shirt with a blue skirt and long brown hair that was tied back and she had soft blue-green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses.

"Ah Ryoko-chan, I got your flyer for your grand opening." Sakura said.

"Well, please feel free to look around okay?" Ryoko said.

Sasuke was looking around when he picked up a mirror on a shelf. It was pear shaped and silver, it had a griffin and a dragon with a green jewel and a orange jewel on the back.

"Do you like it?" Ryoko said.

She took the mirror from him and held it gently in her hands.

"This isn't some normal mirror, some of the things in this shop have special properties, this mirror for instance can show you the thing you want most." She said.

"The thing you want most?" He said.

"Um-hm." She handed back the mirror to him. "Be careful with it."

"The thing you want most? What a crock." Sasuke said with a scoff.

He held the mirror at eye level, in the mirror Sasuke saw Naruto in the background. He quickly put the mirror down. Naruto came over to him.

"What'cha got there?" Naruto asked.

He saw the mirror in Sasuke's hand, he busted out laughing. "I can't believe it, I did think you were that vain!"

"Baka! Who said I was buying it in the first place!" Sasuke said.

"Whatever! I need to sit down for a minute." Naruto said.

Sakura had ended up getting a jade beaded bracelet and a book. Naruto got a toy and Sasuke brought the mirror. (Naruto had teased him, earning him a whack on the head from Sasuke.)

They all went their separate ways, as they left Sasuke took one last look in the mirror, he saw Naruto departing. He let out scoff and walked home.

Rico-chan: Mina-san! Thank you for reading my first fic!

Sasuke: what's with the mirror?

Rico-chan: I have one of my own, of course not one that shows me the thing I want most.

Hinata comes in and drop kicks Sasuke. She picks him up and slaps him around then drops him.

Hinata: That's for taking my plushie!

Rico-chan sweat drops.

Rico-chan: Sasuke I think you better give back her plushie

Sasuke hugs the naruto plushie.

Sasuke: No!

Hinata gives him a death glare. "Give me my plushie!

Hinata beats the crap out of Sasuke and takes back her plushie then runs off.

Rico-chan: Well everyone, please keep reading, hope to update soon. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Rico-chan: Hello everyone! It's been a while. I'm so happy with the reviews I've gotten. Please keep sending them. Part of this was inspired by something I saw on by Neodusk. So thank you to them for that funny pic. This is the second chapter in this fic. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else except my own original character and the mirror.

Naruto was walking to Ichiraku ramen when he bumped into Hinata in front of the ramen shop.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." She said in her timid voice.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! I was just about to go in for some ramen, you wanna join me?" He said with a grin.

"Um, okay." She said.

Sasuke was walking by when he saw Naruto and Hinata go into the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she went up to him.

"Oh hey Sakura." He said.

"What's up?" She said.

"Oi, why would Naruto go with Hinata to Ichiraku?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe they're on a date." Sakura said touching his chin with her index finger.

Sasuke's looked at her strangely. "A date?"

"Ya, why not, you know Hinata-san does like Naruto." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said walking off to Ichiraku.

Naruto and Hinata were eating their ramen in peace, Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto when he wasn't looking. She was blushing slightly.

_Now's my chance to tell him how I feel!_ Inner Hinata said.

"How's your ramen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I-It's really good, thank you for asking Naruto-kun." She said.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together. "Say Naruto-kun, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Hinata-chan?" He said.

"I-Well I..." Hinata was turning a bright red.

"There you are Dobe." Sasuke said interrupting Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. What's up?" Naruto said.

"I was looking for you. What are you doing here?" Sasuke said.

"I was just having lunch with Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto turned his attention to the now crimson red Hyuga girl.

"Oh Hinata, did you have something you wanted to tell me?" He said.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

_Damn you Sasuke! I was just about to tell him I like him! I'll never forgive you!_ Inner Hinata said. She was sulking in her seat.

"You can join us if you want Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

He sat next to Naruto on his left while Hinata sat on the right. Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was still sulking. She looked up and saw him staring; she glared a bit at him.

_I won't lose! _Inner Hinata said.

_So that's how it is._ Sasuke thought.

"Oi Hinata, I'm glad I ran into you earlier." Naruto said. "It must have been my lucky day."

"Really Naruto-kun?" She said.

"Ya, I wanted someone to come with me but everybody I asked was busy, and eating ramen taste better with someone else there with you to enjoy it don't you think?" He said.

She blushed a bit. "Naruto-kun, I..."

"Now I can use my two for one coupon I got!" He said happily.

She hung her head in defeat.

Naruto began to search for his coupon, standing up and his pockets. "Where is it?"

"Um, check your back pocket." Hinata said.

Naruto pulled out the coupon from his back pocket.

"Hey it was there! Thanks a lot Hinata!" He said happily.

There was a sudden awkward silence between the three of them.

"How did you..." Sasuke said.

_The Byakugan... _Naruto and Sasuke thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home in silence when Naruto spoke up.

"You know, Hinata-chan looked like she wanted to tell me something important." He said.

"Like what?" Sasuke said.

"I dunno, maybe she wanted to confess her love for me." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto suddenly busted out laughing.

"I'm just kidding; I wouldn't know anything about that." Naruto said.

He smiled at Sasuke, he blushed a bit.

"But if someone did confess their love to me, I guess that would make me happy." Naruto said.

Sasuke lightly hit Naruto on top of his head.

"Dobe."

"Hey! What was that for Teme!?"

They both walked off arguing with each other. Little did they know a pair of blue-green eyes watched them in silence.

Rico-chan: Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you like this chapter. If you have suggestions I would be more than happy to hear them. I've got some ideas but I would really like some input. I bet most of you figured out who was watching Naruto and Sasuke in the end, if you paid attention in the first chapter you'll know.

"Music is my inspiration."

Rico-chan: Ja ne everyone! Make sure to read and review.


End file.
